The Extreme Game
by Reid2k2
Summary: WWE superstars find them selves on an island with some very strange people
1. Meeting the people

Ok this fic is a major cross-over between Inuyasha,Yu Yu Hakusho, Trigun, and WWE wrestling.  
  
Disclaimer Me and psychobunny410 own nothing but the idea but soon Psychobunny will   
own Jeff Hardy. ;)  
Vince:I have called you all here to present you in a new form of entertainment.  
  
Jericho:What the hell is this form of entertainment?  
  
Vince:Well shut up and you'll find out.  
  
Reid:Hurry up and tell them Vince or you'll be in it too!!!!  
  
P.Bunny:Yeah Vince we could do EVIL things to you.  
  
Vince:Ok just shut up first.  
  
Brian Kendrick:*giggles*  
  
Vince:YOUR FIRED KENDRICK!!!!!  
  
Brian:Screw you too!  
  
Jericho:Ok I'm dying of old age here.  
  
Vince:*ahem* Now this new entertainment.Happen to send the 8 of you to a deserted island  
out in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.  
  
The Rock:What in the blue hell is this?!?!  
  
Vince:A list of supplies and people will be posted at 10:00 am at...well...here.  
At the anime room.  
  
Myoga:Now everyone listen!  
  
Inuyasha:Why?I'm better than you at everything!So I'm taking over.  
  
Vash:You shouldn't say that furry dude.  
  
Inuyasha:Uhh yeah.Anyways Myoga where is that paper you were reading off of?  
  
Myoga:Right here.*Holds up paper*  
  
Inuyasha:Where?I can't even see it.So Myoga i guess you have to tell 'em.  
  
Myoga:*ahem*All of you will need to get some things from your own time.I will post a  
list of things you will need by 10:00 am tommorrow.And all the names of the "lucky" ones.  
Vince's List  
  
People  
  
Reid  
P.Bunny  
Jericho  
The Rock  
Lita  
Austin  
Jeff  
Brain/Angle  
  
Supplies  
  
Flashlight  
Matches  
Rope  
Cloth  
Batteries  
Myoga's List  
  
People  
  
Inuyasha  
Vash  
Yusuke  
Hiei  
Nicholas D. Wolfwood  
Sango  
Miroku  
Botan  
  
"Things"  
  
Guns  
Arrows  
Swords  
cloth  
rope  
torches  
A/N:Looks like everyone is off to find supplies and "things".And what's with the island? 


	2. Setting out

5:00 In the morning.  
  
Rock:hmmmmmm.Rope.Now where can the Rock get rope at 5:00am?Rock strolls out into his yard   
  
and sits in a lawn chair  
  
P.Bunny:Strolls by and sees the RockHey what are you thinking about?  
  
Rock:The Rock his thinking about rope why?  
  
P.Bunny:About ROPE. Now thats stupid because Vince has to explain to us if we need to get the   
  
stuff ourselves or not.laughing   
  
Jeff:Runs down the street acting crazy with a flashlightOh hey Rock I got the flashlight.  
  
Oh and we need cloth right?Rips part of his shirtThis outta be enough.  
  
Rock:What?!Your running around five in the morning with a flashlight and ripping your shirt?!  
  
Jeff:Wait!We need batteries?Ok!takes batteries out of flashlight  
  
P.Bunny:Are you an idiot Jeff?!ready to take him out  
  
Rock:Ok you two will duke it out while The Rock will get rope.Leaves to find rope  
  
Jericho in his car:Hey Rock I got some cloth.Throws some cloth  
  
Rock:Now we got some of Harys Shirt and some of Liberatche's pants.  
  
Jeff and P.Bunny are really fighting hardcore  
  
5:30 In the morning.  
  
Inuyasha:yawnI wonder if anyone else is up.  
  
...pat...pat  
  
Sango:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha:Well Miroku and Sango are up.  
  
Sango:Miroku you perverted monk!!  
  
Miroku:I didn't do it.A demon must have taking control of my hand.  
  
Inuyasha:Does anyone have any of the listed "things" besides our weapons?  
  
Miroku and Sango:Nope.Maybe those people from the other time will have some of the things.  
  
6:00  
  
Rock:Well this isn't the best way to get rope but it works.Steals rope from the docks  
  
Jericho:Uhh Rock do you need any more cloth?  
  
Rock:No we don't need no more of Liberatche's pants or shirt for that matter.  
  
We'll have all the stuff in no time just matches and some more cloth and we'll be done.  
  
Angle:Hey guys. I your Olmypic Hero have brought the matches.hands Rock and Jericho a big   
  
cardboard box full of matches  
  
P.Bunny:At least one member did something right to get supplies.  
  
Angle:What happen to you Psychobunny?seeing all the bruises and bloodstaind t-shirt  
  
P.Bunny:Kurt it's P.Bunny now and what happen is a fight with Jeff Hardy.I wonder how  
  
it feels being beat by a girl hardcore style.laughs evily at the thought of Jeff  
  
Austin:Jeff got his ass wooped by you.So,what do we need for the supplies?starts sipping a bud  
  
Rock:We'll Austin all we need now is some more cloth and don't give us your shirt or pants.Hardy and   
  
Christopher have done that already.  
  
Jericho:Hey you ass-clown you know my name now say it right.shakes fist at Rock threateningly  
  
Lita:Stop you two we don't want to lose a member now do we.  
  
Both grinning at each other at the thought  
  
Angle:Lita's right lets keep as a team.Now Lita have you got supplies for today with you?  
  
Lita shakes her head yes and went to get a big box out of her car marked "lotsa cloth"  
  
Austin:Well two people got supplies without stealing any.  
  
P.Bunny:Aren't you giving to much credit to Angle by saying people Austin.  
  
Austin:My bad P.Bunny let me resay that over.One person and one sum bitch got supplies without  
  
stealing any.Looking at Angle with his SCSA grin(SCSA-Stone Cold Steve Austin if anyone wants to know)  
  
6:30   
  
Inuyasha:Myoga has anyone else arrived yet with the "things".angerly   
  
Myoga:Wait Lord Inuyasha I believe the others are coming soon.  
  
Sango:Myoga's right the others said they be here before 7:00am.feels a hand on her  
  
Miroku!! Stop touching my ass and don't blame any demons for your hands it doesn't work.beats Miroku to  
  
the ground  
  
Yusuke:Well I guess that should happen to a perverted monk like you.Oh before I forget here.  
  
throws down a mess of rope  
  
Myoga:That's a start for people and "things".looks upon all the rope Yusuke has brought in amazement  
  
Hiei:Nice job siprit detective but you should have brought more "things".throws down matches and  
  
a bundle of cloth  
  
Yusuke:You like to show of don't you Hiei but...  
  
Hiei:You can't admit me being better than you Yusuke am I right.  
  
Yusuke:Yeah I guess.sounding frusterated at Hiei being kind of right  
  
Vash:Here I brought some guns.handed the guns over What happened to the monk!?!?   
  
Sango:I, is what happened because he wouldn't keep his hands off of me.in an angry tone while glaring  
  
at Vash  
  
Vash:Don't look at me like that.I wouldn't do such a thing.anime sweatdrop  
  
Inuyasha:Oh wouldn't you Vash the Stampede.   
  
Wolfwood:Well I came at a bad time but then it would be a bad time to leave then come back later.  
  
Well I see there's enough guns for everyone but Vash you forgot the extra ammo.Luckily I, being a good priest   
  
brought all the ammo we'll need.sets down two big crates that says "AMMO" on them  
  
Inuyasha:Well some of us don't know anything about guns or ammo.with a confused/angry look at the  
  
two guys and the "things" they brought  
  
Botan:Hey guys hope nothing happened when I wasn't here......WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!?!points at  
  
Miroku laying on the ground knocked out stillAnyways I brought a good amount of bows and arrows.  
  
hands each a bow and a bundle of arrows  
  
Sango:Must everyone worry about that perverted but yet sweet monk.everyone Anime sweatdrops AAAHH  
  
what am I saying Miroku can never change to be sencere to us women.blushes but yet angry  
  
Myoga:Well lets see.starts checking of the list of "things"  
  
Bows Check  
  
Arrows Check  
  
Guns Check  
  
Ammo Check  
  
Cloth Check  
  
Matches for torches Check  
  
Rope Check  
  
Swords  
  
Torch sticks  
  
Myoga:Looks like were missing a few items.  
  
Yusuke:What you gotta be kidding bug!  
  
Myoga:Nope I'm afraid not Yusuke.Were missing swords and the torch stickes.everyone groans   
  
in dissapiontment  
  
Hiei:Well looks like I'll be back with some swords.takes off as he's talking  
  
Vash:Speedy little guy ain't he.But Myoga must we learn how to us these "things".  
  
Myoga:Glad you mentioned it Vash.Yes everyone had to know the basics of each weapon and to know  
  
how use each one property.everyone doesn't complain this time  
  
Nobody notices that Miroku was gone to get the last of the "things".Just as Hiei was gone he came   
  
back with enough swords for each person on the team.   
  
Hiei:Does anybody know the monk is gone?  
  
Vash:Well no Hiei until you mentioned it.  
  
Miroku:I'm back with some pretty sturdy sticks to be used as torches.throws down a big bundle of  
  
sticks  
  
Between 7:00A.M. and 10:00A.M.  
  
Reid finally came over to The Rock's house and Austin got fully drunk.Reid saw Jeff beat up and   
  
imediantly accused Angle. The Rock,Lita, and Jericho were playing poker and of course Jericho  
  
was losing money to them both. P.Bunny was laughing at Jericho for losing a bunch of money just   
  
for playing poker.Reid started a verbal fight with Angle accusing him for beatting up his buddy,  
  
Jeff.Angle said it was Austin who beat up Jeff.Austin cracked Angle up side the head with a lead   
  
pipe and nobody cared to take Angle to the hospital.  
  
Every anime people were trianing to use the weapons.  
  
10:00 at Vince's office  
  
Vince:Everybody here.Let's take role call to make sure.Austin?  
  
Austin:What?  
  
Vince:Lita?  
  
Lita:I'm here.  
  
Vince:Jeff?  
  
Jeff:Here to the extreme, with skittles!Holds up industral size bag of skittles  
  
Vince:Ok skittles?Reid?  
  
Reid:Whatever.  
  
Vince:Yeah I don't care too much about you either.Jericho?  
  
Jericho:The King of The World is here.  
  
Vince:Yeah,the king my ass.Rock?  
  
The Rock:The Rock is here with pie.  
  
Vince:P.Bunny?  
  
P.Bunny:Here.  
  
Vince:Angle?  
  
Vince:Angle?  
  
Vince:Angle?cricket sounds  
  
Vince:Well obvoisly he's not here so who will go instead?And everyone better tell me what   
  
happened or nobody will get paid!!  
  
P.Bunny:Well Vince its like this.Were all mindding our own business when Reid and Angle get into  
  
an arguement about Jeff.Reid thought it was Angle who beat him up but actually it was me.giggles  
  
So,Angle pionts the finger to a drunken Austin and said it was him.This is what Angle said "That   
  
fruity drunk over there beat up Jeff" and that's the truth, sir.  
  
Jericho sneezes:s.u..c.k up  
  
Vince:Bless you,Jericho.Now we still need a 7 th person to go on the trip.  
  
???:Hey Vince I can go so pick me.I'm much better than that Olmypic suck up anyways.  
  
Vince:You can go but what is your name son?  
  
Joe:It's Joe but you all can call me Shmoe.  
  
Vince:Ok now we are already let's go to the boat which is only a few miles away.all start to groan  
  
We all can take my limo.everyone woohoo   
  
NOt much to say about this other than it has been forever and a half since I had seen this fic... 


End file.
